thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basi (The Lion King: Revisited)
Basi is the father of Beshte. Appearance Basi's coat is gray, broken by a patch of dark spots on his back. His eyes are green. Personality Much like his son, Basi is a gentle giant with a sunny disposition. No matter the species, whether he's speaking with a crocodile or a lion, Basi is amicable and open, willing to engage in conversation and negotiate according to the customs of the Pride Lands. Even in the face of adversity, such as Makuu's violent takeover of Big Springs, Basi maintains his temper and graciously offers the crocodile a chance to return once the fish have returned in plenty. Being so learned in the ways of the animals, Basi is knowledgeable and wise. Despite being an animal with a very different way of life, he understands the customs of the crocodiles and how this affects his pod's everyday life. Unlike the inexperienced young Makuu, Basi grasps an understanding of the Circle of Life and how every animal must give and take in order to keep it in balance. History Basi is mentioned when Janja and his cronies are attacking Ma Tembo's herd. Beshte quotes his father as saying "Live long enough, and you'll see everything." Basi attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. He gasps in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. Later, when the Lion Guard are ordered by Rafiki to grab volcanic ash and cure Simba, Beshte mentions his dad as saying "There's a first time for everything." At Big Springs, Basi's pod is spooked by the antics of a baby hippopotamus named Kiazi. Beshte quickly calls a false alarm, and Basi notes that the Pride Landers have been on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Basi and his pod, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Basi disapproves of his dishonesty, though Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Basi and his pod to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Several months have passed, and Basi trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. He witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, he aids Simba's Army in the Battle of Kenya, as part of a fleet assembled by Timon and Pumbaa. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the Pride Landers flying towards the border, including Basi. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the great lions of the past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Lions of the Past, Basi celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Beshte quotes his father for saying, "The sooner you go, the sooner you get there." Basi travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. When Beshte returns to the Pride Lands, Basi greets him with an embrace. Basi later returns to Big Springs with his son. A year later, Basi attends Kion's coronation, and watches as he becomes Rani's mate and the King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Basi is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited